Sucked In
by hayleyb29
Summary: Two best friends from our world, where vampires, werewolves, witches, and hybrids don't exist, get thrown into the world of the Vampire Diaries. With the knowledge of everything that will happen to every character and storyline, well what could possibly go wrong. Warning: Slight Elena Bashing (Kol/OC and Jeremy/OC)
1. Prologue

"Finally, after two freakin days, we have finally caught up with the Vampire diaries." A raven hair girl said, laying down of the couch.

"I can't believe they killed Kol." The second raven hair girl muttered, looking up stairs at the kitchen to see the lights still on and a blonde girl

eating ice cream. "Hayley! How are you feeling?" The first raven haired girl yelled.

"They killed Kol!" Hayley shouted back, "They killed my baby." She sniffled. The two black hair girls sighed at their friend. They love her and

all, but she can be very dramatic and sensitive at these kinds of things, especially when her vampire crush just got killed.

"Do you think she'll ever be alright Tiffany?" The first girl whispered. The girl, Tiffany, smiled, and mouths 3… 2… 1… and they look to see

Hayley sliding on the floor towards them with their $500 dollar video camera. "What did I miss?" the blonde asked, acting like she hadn't

had a total meltdown. "How can you recover from that so quickly?" The raven haired girl asked.

"From what? Oh…The meltdown?" the blonde girl asked, her voice sounding ditzy, She sighed, "My dear Jenny, it is quite easy, all you have

to do is eat some comfort food and you're done, I thought everyone knew that." She finished with a shrug and sat on the couch next to Jenny

and Tiffany, turning on the video camera. "To bad Lizzie couldn't come, must suck having the stomach flu." Tiffany sighed.

"Hello to all of our beautiful fans." Hayley said to the video camera, handing it to Jenny.

"As you all know for getting one million subscribers, we said we would watch the whole Vampire Diaries starting season 1-4, and to answer

your questions for us." Jenny said, now handing it too Tiffany.

"As you might have known, but Lizzie couldn't make it because of the flu coming along, but the show must go on. Hayley, may you do the

honors of finding our first question." Tiffany said, holding the video camera, making it face Hayley, who was on twitter looking for questions.

"Okay, here is the first one," Hayley said, still looking at the phone, "Mr. TVDfanboy ask, 'Who if your TVD crush and who do you hate the

most?'" she finished, trying to hide a smirk. "Okay, Hayley you first." Tiffany declares keeping the video camera on Hayley.

"Well, Kol of course, but sadly bitchy Elena killed him, therefore making Elena the most hated for me." Hayley replied. Tiffany snorted and

turned the video camera to Jenny. "Well… I guess… Damon, and for the most hated, I think Elena, I think." Jenny said, still pondering the

question. Hayley snorts at Jenny's awkwardness, and decided to break the silence. "Well Tiffany answer the man's question." She said

impatiently, wondering why she was so tired all of the sudden. Tiffany gave Hayley a sharp nod and turns the camera towards herself.

"I must say my TVD crush has to be Jeremy, and why do we all hate Elena?" she finished.

"Well my dear Tiffany, it is elementary," Hayley started, with a fake British accent, "She was awesome in season 1, meh in season 2, bitchy in

season 3, and a total she-devil in season 4." She said, like it was obvious.

"And that everybody is Hayley's logic." Jenny said, looking at the clock which shows the time of 11:50 pm.

"I think we have time for one more question, Hayley will you do the honors?" Tiffany says.

"Okay, okay." Hayley snaps, humming a song while looking for a question. "Oh, here is one just for Tiffany and I." the blonde said.

"Well, say it already." Tiffany groaned.

"Fine, Fine," Hayley snapped back, "This is from Miss Original, 'Hayley and Tiffany, if you could be in the Vampire Diaries would you, and

which season would you want to start in?'" Hayley read, facing Tiffany.

Tiffany cleared her throat, "I would say Yes and the first episode, the pilot, how about you Hayley?"

"Ditto, Thanks for watching! We are going to sleep now." Hayley said, and zoned out, not realizing that Tiffany and Jenny had already said

their goodbyes, not knowing that she had just fell asleep at the same time as Tiffany, not knowing they both fell asleep exactly at 12:00 am,

not knowing the flashing white light that they both went through, changing their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1: A rude awakening

'Beep Beep Beep' the alarm clock rings. A blonde girl groans and turns over to lay on her back. "Tiffany, why did you turn the bloody alarm on?"

she mumbled with her head in the pillow. Wait, a pillow? Didn't they fall asleep on her couch? " I didn't even know there was an alarm in your living

room Hayley." Tiffany replied, half-asleep. Hayley slowly open her eyes and in her drowsy stage she realize they were in a bed, a bed that she

did not recognize, but for some reason, it did not bother her at all. "Tiffany, turn off the alarm." Hayley demanded tiredly.

"No you do it." Tiffany snapped. An idea suddenly sprung into Hayley's head making her smirk deviously.

"Holy crap, there is a spider on the ceiling." Hayley smoothly lied, feigning fear and shock.

"WHAT!" Tiffany shirked, rolling off the bed in fear.

"Oh, oopsie daisy, it was a trick of the eyes," Hayley replied nonchalantly, "Oh, since you are out of bed, now can you turn off the alarm clock."

she asks innocently. Tiffany quickly got up and slammed her hand on the alarm clock, glaring at Hayley.

"You are evil and why were we on a bed ?" Tiffany snapped, angry, but amused at her friend.

"I know, but you love me and I have no clue." Hayley chirped, getting off the bed, fully awake.

"Hayley? Tiffany? You have 20 minutes to get ready for school, and is everything alright?" an unknown female voice yelled from downstairs.

"Everything is fine mom and we be down in 15 minutes." Tiffany shouted back.

"Mom?" Hayley whispers.

Tiffany shrugged, "It felt natural, and obviously something is wrong, I mean come on, Jenny isn't here, and we aren't in your house anymore.

What else could it be?"

"Touche, and if this is your house, where is my clothes?" Hayley responded. Tiffany looked around her room, well Hayley assumed it was her

room. "Ah Ha," Tiffany mused throwing Hayley a dirty, used gym bag, "I am assuming this is yours." Tiffany smirked. Hayley rolled her eyes

at her asian friend, and unzip the weird gym bag, slowly, peeking inside. "Yup, this is mine," Hayley agreed, "Well, we better hurry up and get

change, we have to go to school." she mutter, as she walked into Tiffany's bathroom, well Hayley hoped it was the bathroom. Hayley opened the

door, realize to see it was a bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

...15 Minutes later...

Hayley and Tiffany were finally ready. Hayley wearing a black t-shirt with big white letters saying '333 I am only half evil.' with dark blue jeans

and dark blue tennis shoes with Tiffany wearing a shirt with a panda on it and denim shorts and black tennis shoes. The two girls speed walked

down the stairs to see a man and a woman, who bares a striking resemblance to Tiffany. A small voice whispered in Hayley's mind, ' Tiffany's

parents, Richard and Jessie.' Hayley looked around, wondering where the voice came from then at Tiffany, realizing, Tiffany also heard the voice

too. "You girls okay?" Richard asked, looking at the girls turn white as a ghost.

"Ya dad, we're fine." Tiffany replied, turning back to her normal light olive skin tone and Hayley turning back to her natural pale skin tone.

"We should go girls, I'll drive you." Jessie said, smiling.

"Thank you Mrs-" Hayley started, but what cut off by Jessie,

"For the 15th time, Hayley, call me Jessie." she replied sweetly.

"Okay..Jessie." Hayley said, blushing slightly at her mother-like kindness, which gave her a bad feeling that she was used to it at her home.

The three females all walked to a dark blue mini-van, where Hayley and Tiffany sat in the back, and Jessie in the front.

"Well isn't this exciting, your first day at Mystic Falls High school." Jessie chirped. Hayley and Tiffany looked at each other with wide eyes.

Both silently screaming the same thing, 'MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL!'


	3. The Pilot part 1

Hayley's POV

We were silent the whole car ride to school. Am I really in the vampire diaries. 'Of course we are, what else could it be. We are in a stranger's car for

christ sakes, and going to Mystic Falls High School.' I looked at Tiffany noticing the terrified look on her face, making me roll my eyes. Oh Tiffany,

always the buzz kill, never relaxing or having fun. "First day jitters?" Jessie asked, making me realize how silent we were. "Yup." I lied smoothly,

while Tiffany's skin color was slowly returning to normal. Finally, after a long awkward silent drive, we have finally at the school.

Tiffany and I got out of the car. I was silently fangirling while Tiffany was looking around in awe.

"Have a good day at school girls." Jessie said from the car.

"Thanks." We said back, not really paying attention. Tiffany grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the car before we cause unwanted

attention, which was too late since everyone already noticed us. We walked (Well I was getting pulled by Tiffany.) towards the office, ignoring

the stares we were getting. Finally we got the school's office and I open the doors, and we stopped dead (Not literally), shock to see season 1

Stefan in his black leather coat almost finishing his conversation with the secretary. Tiffany finally got out of the faze of seeing a fictional

character and began dragging me towards Stefan and the secretary. I felt the hair's on my neck stand up and turnaround sharpy to met a pair

of green eyes and dark brown hair. 'Holy crapballs it is Bonnie Bennett.' I thought, starting to turn my head forward, when I colloid into

someone, landing on my butt. "Urgh" I muttered under my breath, turning to give Tiffany a piercing glare, but then I realize the shock look

on her face. I slowly turned to see who I ran into and probably turn a bright beet red. It was Stefan fricken Salvatore, thankfully he was done

talking to the secretary, well I hope he did seeing the secretary was nowhere in site. "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I said quickly, noticing he was giving a soft laugh, making me blush even more.

Third Person POV

"It's okay, it's no big deal." Stefan replied smoothly, extremely amused at the blonde girl, but his amusement was quickly turn into pure shock

when she whipped her curly hair out of her face, giving him a clear view of her face. 'How is this possible?' He thought.

Author Note: Remember if you like this story follow, favorite, and review. It would mean a lot. Thanks


	4. The Pilot part 2

Hayley's POV

We were silent the whole car ride to school. Am I really in the vampire diaries. 'Of course we are, what else could it be. We are in a stranger's car for

christ sakes, and going to Mystic Falls High School.' I looked at Tiffany noticing the terrified look on her face, making me roll my eyes. Oh Tiffany,

always the buzz kill, never relaxing or having fun. "First day jitters?" Jessie asked, making me realize how silent we were. "Yup." I lied smoothly,

while Tiffany's skin color was slowly returning to normal. Finally, after a long awkward silent drive, we have finally at the school.

Tiffany and I got out of the car. I was silently fangirling while Tiffany was looking around in awe.

"Have a good day at school girls." Jessie said from the car.

"Thanks." We said back, not really paying attention. Tiffany grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the car before we cause unwanted

attention, which was too late since everyone already noticed us. We walked (Well I was getting pulled by Tiffany.) towards the office, ignoring

the stares we were getting. Finally we got the school's office and I open the doors, and we stopped dead (Not literally), shock to see season 1

Stefan in his black leather coat almost finishing his conversation with the secretary. Tiffany finally got out of the faze of seeing a fictional

character and began dragging me towards Stefan and the secretary. I felt the hair's on my neck stand up and turnaround sharpy to met a pair

of green eyes and dark brown hair. 'Holy crapballs it is Bonnie Bennett.' I thought, starting to turn my head forward, when I colloid into

someone, landing on my butt. "Urgh" I muttered under my breath, turning to give Tiffany a piercing glare, but then I realize the shock look

on her face. I slowly turned to see who I ran into and probably turn a bright beet red. It was Stefan fricken Salvatore, thankfully he was done

talking to the secretary, well I hope he did seeing the secretary was nowhere in site. "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I said quickly, noticing he was giving a soft laugh, making me blush even more.

Third Person POV

"It's okay, it's no big deal." Stefan replied smoothly, extremely amused at the blonde girl, but his amusement was quickly turn into pure shock

when she whipped her curly hair out of her face, giving him a clear view of her face. 'How is this possible?' He thought.

Author Note: Remember if you like this story follow, favorite, and review. It would mean a lot. Thanks


	5. The Pilot part 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, sadly. I only own my OC's**

* * *

After what felt like hours of walking in the dark, I finally found my house; well I only knew it was because

of the tiny voice, which was leading the way for me.

"Home," the voice says so softly I could barely hear it. I slowly walked towards the house, going up to

the porch, and slowly opening the rusty doorknob. I gave a silent gasp as I entered the house.

The rooms were covered in beer bottles and cigarettes. The room smelled like it too.

'Holy crap, the house is the warning sign of death.' I thought sarcastically. I wandered around to either

find my dad or my room, whichever comes first. "Well look, the slut is finally home," a masculine voice

slurs, in the darkness of the disgusting house. 'Father, name is Lucius,' the

voice whispers in my mind. "You're drunk." I said, stating the most obvious thing ever, hiding fear and

nervousness.

"Well, someone's looking sexy tonight." He slurs. I growled, why must I get stuck with the poor-excuse

of a father. My father hobbled towards me, letting me get a good look at him. He had slick brown hair

and brown eyes that remind me of dirt. He seemed like he could give a hell of a punch, which made me

extremely nervous. Finally he reached me, and started kissing my neck. My eyes widened in shock of

being sexually violated by my own dad. I finally regained control my body and slapped him as hard as I

could, and to top it off spitting at him, nailing him in the eye. "You filthy whore." He growled, punching

me in the face, making me fall on the floor. He picked me up from the floor and punched me in the

stomach, making me cry out in pain. He threw me on the floor and kicked me in the leg. I slowly got up

and finally decided to fight back. I slowly raised my fist and punched him in the face. He howled in anger,

and slammed me on the floor. Beating me, violating me. Finally, I blacked out from all the pain and

abuse.

* * *

Dream:  
1864

A blonde girl was dashing through a hedge maze. "Marie, I will catch you." A voice said, somewhere in

the maze. The blonde giggled and picked up her dress. "But, you must find me first to catch me." The

blonde, Marie, replied, running away, before her friend can find her from her voice. After a couple of

minutes of hiding, she heard a near-by voice, "Alright, alright, you win Marie." The near-by voice said in

defeat. Marie smirked in success, and ran towards the voice. Finally she arrived to see her raven-hair

friend. "I win, Damon." Marie smirked. Damon turned around to see the 16 year old blonde, smirking at

him while leaning on the hedge. "Don't do that Marie." Damon scolded jokingly.

"Why not?" Marie asked, mock pouting.

"Because, if you get hurt, your husband will have my head." Damon said semi-seriously. Marie rolled

her teal eyes as they walked out of the maze to be greeted by one boy and one girl, the boy, being the

eldest at 17 years of age, and the girl, youngest at 4 years of age.

"Stefan." Marie greeted, hugging the light-brown hair boy tightly.

"Hi Marie." Stefan chuckled at the blonde. Marie turns to the four year old girl, ruffling her dirty blonde

hair. "Mom, stop messing up my hair." The younger girl replied, making Marie laugh lightly, stopping

the ruffling of the hair. "Can we go home, Daddy will be coming home day." The young girl whined.

"I have to say something to my friends, you can meet me at the house." Marie smiled. The younger

blonde nodded, and ran home. "I have to go soon, but I have to ask you guys something." Marie said

seriously, which got the two boys off by surprise. She took out her pinky finger.

"Best friends forever?" she asks. Her two best friends nod and pinky swear. "Forever?" she asks.

"Forever." They echo ack. Marie hug them tightly, and ran off home to prepare for her husband's

return.

* * *

Present Time

My eyes flashed open, taking in my surroundings. Realization dawn on me. I wasn't at home, in my

comfy bed. This is not a messed up dream. I finally realized that I was laying on the floor, my clothes

discarded around the dusty floor board. I slowly got up, and when I was nearly standing, my legs gave

out underneath me as I groaned in pain. I looked down my body, silently gasping at what I was seeing.

Well, the first thing was that I was nude. The second thing was my whole body was covered in cuts and

bruises. My body was covered in dried blood, 'my blood' I assume. As I lay on the floor, I realize that I

was alone in this hell pit, and also realize that dream was probably real, but was too tired to care. Cue

realization in 3…2…1… 'Holy crap,' I thought, looking back at my nude body.

I growled in pain, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from yelling out in pain. I looked around

frantically, looking around to find something, well anything, to use to support myself enough to walk.

I finally found an old walking cane, which was cover in dust and dirt, which was leaning near an old dusty

staircase which was probably equally as dirty and dusty as the cane, if not more, that was at least a good

5 feet away. I sighed in frustration, and started to slowly crawl towards the cane, hissing in pain every

time I moved. When I finally reach the cane, I slowly grabbed the cane with my bloodied hand. Holding

on to the cane with all my might, I slowly pulled myself up, putting all my weight on the cane. Finally, I

was up, giving a painful smile of success. I hobble up the stairs, using my new cane that was still cover in

dirt and dust, searching for my room. I reach the top of the stairs and quickly went through the first

door I saw. When I enter the room, 'Genius Hayley strikes again', I thought as I gave a small smile. The

room was in pretty good condition compare to the living room downstairs. My bed was queen size and

is a nice red and black color. The dresser next to the bed was probably made from oak, and upon the

dresser was an alarm clock, which read '2:30 am'. 'Why in the hell did my dad leave, not that I am

complaining.' I thought, curiously. I turn to the oak drawers and looked at the pictures. There was a

picture, which was a fuzzy memory to me. There was a lady with curly dark blonde hair and piercing

green eyes that had a cozy feeling to them. Next to the lady was a small little girl with dirty blonde hair

with red streaks and teal eyes that were bright and impish. Lastly was a young man, with dark brown

hair and brown eyes. The family was smiling and happy. The fuzzy memory was becoming clear and

clearer. We were at a park, my mom fell down the stairs and that got out the hospital, that was why we

were there, and that was why she using the cane. Tears slowly came down my face, and turn the picture

backwards and picked out my clothes. I sighed after I got my clothing out, and walked towards the

bathroom to take a bath to clean the blood off me. I turned on the bath tub, and while waiting for it to

get full I started to brush my teeth. I finished brushing my teeth and putting my hair up, I put the cane

near the bathtub, just in case I needed it. I slowly got in the bath, cleaning and scrubbing my body. The

events from yesterday night flashes through my mind. I gasp, tears started to flow down my face. I felt

anger growing inside me. I viscously wiped away my tears. I hated this feeling, the feeling of weakness

from crying. After 20 minutes of cleaning my body, I grabbed my cane and got out of the tub, letting the

water from the tub drain away. After doing my hair and putting on make up to cover the bruises and

cuts I got my towel, and hobbled to my bedroom to get dress.

After getting dress, I looked at the alarm which read '5:45' am. I sighed in boredom, and looked at

the dusty cane. Slowly I brushed off the dirt and dust off the cane, and gasp. The cane was a beautifully

craved with unique designs . The cane was made of redwood, and looked extremely old, but was

extremely sturdy. When I looked at the bottom of the cane I gasp, there was my name craved in the

wood. "Wicked." I mutter, holding the newly clean cane. I smiled, "I saw call you Mr. Cane." I declared,

laying it down on my bead. I went to my dresser, and put on my scarf and sunglasses to hide my bruises

and cuts, and started to head downstairs. I looked at the grandfather clock which read '6:02'. I sighed,

and walked out the door, to start the long walk to school. Following the street signs, I smile happily, 'I

live near Elena, success. 'I thought happily. After searching for Elena's house, I finally found it. l walked

up the stairs to her porch and knock on the door, letting out a breathe of relief when Elena answer the

door. "Oh Hayley, why are you here?" Elena asks politely. I slightly blushed a little, and cleared my

throat. "I was walking to school, and I found your house, and I was wondering if we can carpool or

something?" I ask. Elena gave a bright smile, "Sure, that are what friends are for, but how did you know I

lived here?" She asks, letting me come in. "It was in the directory." I lied smoothly as I entered her

house. "Oh." She said, nodding. 'Maybe Elena isn't a total bitch, but it is season 1.' I thought. "Thank

you." I say sincerely. "Hey Hayley?" Elena ask, as we sat on the bar stools.

"Yes Elena?" I answer.

"I was thinking…maybe you should join the cheerleading team." Elena suggests, as I turned around to

face the brunette girl. "Wait, what?" I replied stupidly,

"Well, since you are new, maybe it will help you make new friends." Elena suggests.

"I am not really cheerleading material though." I say smoothly.

"At least think about it." She begs.

"Fine, fine, fine." I grumble. Finally, after 5 minutes, a loud 'Honk' came from outside. "That must be

Bonnie, let's go." Elena says as she gets up and heads towards the door, with me following her. We

walked outside to see Bonnie and Tiffany in the car, making me arch an eyebrow at Tiffany. Elena and I

enter the car, Elena in the passenger seat, and me next to Tiffany in the back seats. As Tiffany gave me

my gym bag, she whispers in my ear, "We are neighbors." Making me nod.

* * *

In History Class

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How

many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner asks

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She answers, making me snort and Tiffany softly laugh.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity

"to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner asks, moving onto Matt.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt answers.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

he asks Elena. Elena looks around nervously, making me feel sorry for her, while Tiffany was doodling

on her paper. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know." She tells him.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with

summer break." He tells her, making Tiffany and I glare daggers at him, angrily thinking of really bad

thoughts, but remember he is a goner made me calm down slightly.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan puts in, making me jump a bit,

forgetting he sits next to me.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Mr. Tanner says, waiting for Stefan's last name.

"Salvatore." Stefan answers.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" Tanner asks.

"Distant." Stefan says, making me snort which made Tiffany glare at me, so I just shrugged at her.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Mr. Tanner says.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night

of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I say, beating Stefan to it.

"Hmm." Tanner says in deep thought, going back to the board.

"How did you know that?" Stefan asks. I turn my head slightly towards him.

"I am good at History." I replied, shrugging.

"Anything you would like to share Ms. Babbitt and Mr. Salvatore?" Mr. Tanner asks us, glaring.

"No sir." Stefan says politely.

"No Sensei." I mocked slightly, making Mr. Tanner grits his teeth and turn away.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship my good sir." I whisper to Stefan.

"I think so too." He agrees. I looked at Tiffany, who was drawing anime, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

At the party in the woods

"Just admit it, Elena." Tiffany and I say to Elena.

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty." Elena admits.

"He has that romance novel stare." Tiffany put in.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asks, coming up to us.

"You're the psychic one, you tell us." Elena tells her, hoping everyone would drop the Stefan and her

thing.

"Right I forgot, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." Bonnie says.

"Wait you need a crystal ball." Elena jokes. I gave a small smile, know this was no joke, looking slightly

at Tiffany, who also had a knowing smile.

"Here use this," Elena says passing Bonnie a bottle, as Bonnie takes it and their hands touch, and Bonnie

drift off for a while, then quickly snaps back her hand.

"What?" Elena asks

"That was weird when I touched you I saw a crow." She tells Elena. 'Damon' I mouth to Tiffany, who

nodded, with a hidden smile. I started to remember this was one her favorite scenes form season 1.

"What?" Elena repeats shock.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Okay I'm

going to get a refill," and with that Bonnie walks away.

"We are going to check on her." We say to Elena, following the witch.

"Hey Bonnie? You alright?" I ask her as we finally caught up to her.

"Yeah, just had a little too much to drink." Bonnie said smoothly, still freaked out.

"Maybe you should ask your Grams about it, maybe she is on to something." Tiffany suggests.

"You don't honestly believe that I can be a witch, I just had too much to drink." Bonnie sputters.

"It would never hurt to check." I persuade.

"You know, you two are right, I will check." Bonnie decides, making Tiffany and I knuckle punch each

other behind out backs.

"Somebody help!" Elena screams, making Tiffany, Bonnie, and I jump in shock.

"Oh god what happened?" Bonnie asked, running towards Elena's voice, leaving Tiffany and I behind.

"Oh crap, Damon attacked Vicki." I realized. Tiffany eyes widen, as we started sprinting towards the

forest, not realizing icy blue eyes looking at us from afar. Finally, we arrived to the scene. "Oh my god." I

whispered, covering my mouth. Vicki's neck was all torn up, it was grotesque.

Tiffany started to look like she was about to faint, and I had a feeling looked like I was going to throw up.

'Shit just got real.' I thought. After a couple of seconds, Matt arrives to see his sister nearly dead.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt yelled in a panicked.

"What happen to her?" Tyler asks.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt shouted, kneeling by his sister's body. Tiffany got out her phone,

fingers, trembling, as she walked away to call 911.

"Everybody back up, give her some space." I yell.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena says.

"Put this on her neck." I say, offering Elena a towel that I found in my gym bag.

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." Matt begs. I look at him in pity and put my hand on

his shoulder.

* * *

Third POV

"What is going on?" Zach asked.

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan says, going upstairs to his

bedroom, when out of nowhere a crow appears. "Damon." Stefan says calmly, as a man stood on the

balcony.

"Hello, Brother." Damon says smoothly.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asks.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon smirks.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon replied smoothly.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan said impatiently.

"Thank God, I couldn't take another day in the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you.

Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." Damon teased.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asks, ignoring what Damon just said.

"I missed my little brother." Damon answer.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan replied.

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon smirked.

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. The was very clumsy of you." Stefan said, referring to Vicki.

"Ah. That can be a problem… for you." Damon replied.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asks, losing his patients.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up

all into three little words…Elena and Hayley." Damon replied smirking.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

Hayley and I watch as Matt left with Vicki. 'Poor Matt.' I thought, frowning slightly.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." I say.

"I gotta take Jeremy home. Hayley need a ride home?" Elena asks.

"Yes please." Hayley says politely.

"Elena, theirs is no way I'm psychic. I know that, though I will ask Gram about it. But whatever I saw,

or think I saw, I have this feeling…" Bonnie says, fading off,

"Bonnie, what?" Elena asks.

"That it's just the beginning?" I suggests, making Bonnie nod. I look at Hayley who was standing next to

Elena, with no emotion on her face. 'Well this sucks.' I thought.

* * *

Third POV

"Those girls took my breathe away. Elena and Hayley. They are dead ringer for Katherine and Marie. Is it

working, Stefan? Being around them, being in their world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon

questions.

"She's not Katherine.'' Stefan snaps,

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended, but it seems Hayley is just like Marie. Tell me

something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon mocked.

"I know what you're doing Damon. It's not going to work." Stefan sighed.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon asks, punching Stefan.

"Stop it." Stefan demanded.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go

straight for Elena and Hayley." Damon taunted.

"Stop it!" Stefan shouts.

"Imagine what their blood taste like!" Damon egged on. Stefan's face transform to one like a monster.

"I can." Damon adds in.

"I said stop!" Stefan snarled, throwing Damon out of the window, when he lands on the pavement,

but, Damon wasn't there.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-thing. It was good." Damon said.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go people die." Stefan snaps.

"That's a given." Damon said, bored.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Stefan declares.

"I take that as an invitation." Damon replies.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan begs.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon responded back.

"Just stay away from Elena and Hayley." Stefan begs.

"Where's your ring? Oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's

right here." Damon taunted, and then grabbed Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped

feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach." Damon growled.

* * *

Hayley's POV

"Um Hayley, could you wait here? I have to go get Jeremy." Elena asks. I nodded and she gave me a

thankful smile, and went off to find her troubled brother, well cousin. "Hayley why are there bruises on

your face?" Tiffany snaps.

"My Dad is apparently a drunk asshole who raped me, can we leave it at that." Hayley whisper to Tiffany bluntly, making Tiffany's eyes

widen.

"Hayley you-"Tiffany started, but was cut off by Bonnie.

"Tiffany come on, we have to get Caroline sober up, I have to get her home too," Bonnie says, pulling

Tiffany by the arm, "Oh, bye Hayley. See you in school." Bonnie say, pulling Tiffany out of sight, to find

the other blonde. While Hayley waits for her ride.

* * *

The Mystic Grill

Tiffany's POV

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks her blonde friend.

"No." Caroline slurs slightly.

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home. I gotta get Tiffany home." Bonnie sighs.

"Why didn't he go for me? You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline whines.

"I'm not touching that." I say.

"I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And . . . Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't

even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so

hard, and . . . I'm never the one." Caroline complains.

"It's not a competition, Caroline." I say lightly, patting Caroline's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is." Caroline replied.

Hayley's POV

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Jenna." I say, as I got out of her car.

"No problem, it was nice to meet you Hayley. I hope to see you around." Jenna says back, driving off,

leaving me alone, right outside my personal hell.

* * *

Tiffany's POV

I slowly open the front door after waving good-bye to Bonnie. Once I got in the house, I noticed that

nobody was home. It was like that moment in a horror movie when the main character is left alone in a

giant house at night. I sigh and slowly crept up the stairs, holding the rail tightly so I wouldn't fall down

to my death. While climbing the stairs, one of the steps felt hollow, like there was a trap door. 'What

the…' I thought, but shrugged it off, deciding it was too late to investigate anything. I finally got upstairs

and walked towards my room. I looked out of the window, nearly crying. 'I want to go home.' I thought,

then remember what Hayley said. 'Hayley please be alright.' I thought, laying my head down on my bed,

going to sleep.

* * *

**Remember to favorite and review**


End file.
